A Nerd Love Story
by Kaykaywriter
Summary: A little one-shot Drabble, which could turn into more than a one-shot, set a couple weeks after the DA exams when the students are at the Academy, with an OC character. BastionXOC


**Ok, this is my first fanfiction and as you know there is an OC character and one swear word and a little inappropriate glance but it isn't risqué at all. I own nothing but the plot and 'Angel'**

**I hope you enjoy it:**

In the blue obelisk dorms angel was twiddling a pencil around her fingers of her right hand and dazing out of the window of her dorm to the left of the room while sitting at her desk that had papers, books, and stationary scattered all around its surface in a very unorganised way, due to her occupied mind and dazed staring she was oblivious when her newly acquired friend entered her dorm and stared at her with an amused look for a minute until she thought she should shake the poor girl out her day dreams.

"Are you planning on staring out that window all day while day dreaming about a certain ra yellow?" Alexis inquired in a very amused tone, and being louder than she should have just to wake the girl from her fantasies, while stood with her arms crossed with a very amused look on her face and a very smug smirk. Meanwhile the startled girl jumped out of her seat in shock with a very high pitched squeal.

"EEEEP! W-what? I-I wasn't doing anything like that ! I was ummm- thinking about my homework! Yh that's it homework! You know it's a lot harder than I thought it would be. How do you all live with it or through it for that matter!" Angel stuttered nervously while trying to straighten out her desk full of notes and books to look like she was doing her homework, to try and make her lie more believable. In response to Angels obvious lie Alexis just rolled her eyes and silently snickered at Angels transparency. Alexis knew that Angel liked Bastien, yes Bastion masawa the whizz kid in ra yellow, at the Duel Academy exams, that were only a few weeks ago, Angel had been drooling over Bastion from when he first walked into the arena, even though Alexis didn't know Angel she knew how Angel felt about Bastion, and while Bastion was duelling Angel couldn't look away and Alexis was fighting the urge to laugh at the poor star struck girl.

"Oh really? The drool at the side of your mouth says other wise..." Alexis slyly sniggered as Angel quickly scrabbled to wipe her mouth vigorously.  
"HA! I knew it! You were daydreaming about your knight in shining yellow!" Alexis giggled while holding her stomach and bending over slightly.  
"shut up! I do not! Stop it Alexis I don't like him like that! I just... Admire his skill and intellect! You know he's smart and an amazing dueller...and handsome... With great hair and- and-oh those eyes!-" Angel was interrupted by Alexis's hysterical laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH! You just admitted that you like Bastion! HA! You've got to tell him or at least make an effort to get his attention! Go on girl! Oh this is gonna be like _a nerd love story_!" Alexis exclaimed through in controllable giggles.

"Hey! I'm not a nerd and you dare speak a word of it to ANYONE I will just have to tell all the obelisk blues that you have a thing for a certain hot-headed slifer red student..." Angel trailed off smugly and smirked at Alexis's outraged expression and mouth that was agape in shock. Both girls knew that they were both joking. Even though the girls had only met a few weeks ago when Angel was sorted into obelisk blue and Alexis had befriended her when she offered to show her to her dorm room.

"Ok then. I guess we both know some new found information about each other, but the question is what are we gonna do with the information?" Alexis questioned again taking control if the situation and leaning against the wall next to the desk that Angel was still sitting at, on a chair, and waiting for a reaction.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a British preppy but deep voice called out "Angel? I have some duelling scenarios that I thought would interest you and thought we could go over different combinations we could use to wing he duels.".  
"Oh no! It's Bastion! Oh gosh what do I do?!" Angel whispered in hurry while scrambling around her room widely."Quick out! Hide! Do something I don't want you here while Bastion is here!" She commanded Alexis in a whisper. "One minute Bastion I'm just cleaning up my desk!" She shouted out to Bastion while still ushering Alexis out of her room through the window to climb down the tree.

Bastion was stood patiently outside Angels dorm room door with an amused look on his face as he heard Angels hushed commands to who he guessed was Alexis. Bastion was aware that Angel had been stating at him at the duel academy exams if he was honest he had been staring at her just as much as she had at him, and at her duelling exam he had been awestruck with her skills. He thought that her skill _nearly_ matched his, and that her written exam results were only a few marks off his which really impressed him. Needless to say he was well and truly smitten with Angel.

Finally Angel opened the door with a bright, wide smile on her face with her long dark auburn straight hair cascading down her shoulders, her pale white completion contrasting greatly with her dark long eye lashes that framed and portrayed her large doe hazel eyes, that Bastion wanted to stare into for hours on end, all in all Angel looked like the face of innocence.

"Hey! Sorry about that I was just finishing up some homework and studying a bit. So those duelling scenarios you bought?" She asked happily as she ushered Bastion in while taking a not so subtle glance at bastions arse while he walked past her.

As Bastion entered the room he instantly blushed realising that he was alone in a girls room for the first time even though it was just for work purposes. Bastion put his books and notes on her now organised desk and sat down on the chair next to the desk and turned to face Angel from where she was perched on the edge of her bed that was opposite her desk.

Bastion and Angel stared at each other and and smiled dreamily at each other for a minute both basking in the others beauty, until Angel started to giggle uncontrollably and fell backwards on the bed with her arms across her torso, while Bastion chuckled as his cheeks turned red.

"Umm... Yeah so the scenarios, as you can see I have created a lot of random but highly likely combinations and duels that could happen to us any time. So I was thinking that we should test each other on what we would do in those duelling situations. So what do you think?" Bastion inquired as he watched Angel in amusement as she rightened herself, stopped laughing and sat up and grinned at Bastion.

"Yeah, sure that sounds like answer first!" She smiled and hopped off her bed and walked over to where Bastion was and reached over him to grab the notes that had the scenarios written on them and turned to face Bastion when she had the notes in hand and was pleasantly surprised to find his face quite close to hers.

Bastinon's cheeks burned red and stared into Angel's eyes and grinned, in response Angel smiled sweetly and looked down as her own cheeks reddened. Bastinon plucked up his courage and pressed down his shyness and took his right hand and cupped her chin and softly lifted her face so that she was looking straight at him and leaned his head forward and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

Angel gasped softly at the subtle pressure of his lips against hers. She had dreamed of this moment for weeks and now that it was finally happening she felt like she could burst from happiness, so she did what any teenage girl would do if they were kissing their dream guy! she kissed him back. They kissed innocently enough by just putting the slightest pressure on each others lips and moving their own to their new found rhythm. As they separated they smiled at each other with red cheeks and ragged breathing. "Wow, I never thought that would happen... But I'm... I'm glad it did..." Angel whispered as she looked down again in shyness and embarrassment.

Bastion chuckled "So am I. I've wanted to do that since I first saw you at the duelling academy exams" he admitted and shyly grinned at her when she looked back up in shock. "W-What? Since the exams? I didn't think you even noticed me back then..." She replied in shock.

"Of course!" He exclaimed "I... I mean of course I noticed you. Your duelling skills really impressed me. You were _almost_ as good as me..."he slyly commented."HEY! Why you narcissistic bastard! I'm just as good as you!" She exclaimed and playfully slapped his shoulder while giggling. In response Bastion grabbed her around her waist and pulled her down into his lap and relentlessly started tickling her.

She squealed and giggled all while he tickled her and she tried to squirm and wriggle free from his ruthless grip. "This is your punishment for swearing and calling me cocky!" He chuckled. When he thought she had has enough of her punishment he stopped tickling her and she sighed in relief and relaxed into his arms and lap.

They sat there huddled together on Angel's desk chair in a comfortable silence until Angel moved off of Bastion's lap, much to Bastion's disappointment, and moved to sit on the edge of her bed and giggled. "I think it's time for us to go to dinner it's 5:30 pm already. Wow, I guess time does fly when you're having fun."

Bastion jumped out of the seat startled "WHAT?! B-But I got here at 4 pm! Wow well I guess our studying will have to wait till tomorrow." Bastion said while awkwardly stretching and scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah sure." Angel agreed while her and Bastion walked to the door of her dorm. "And next time we might actually get some studying done... Or not... I like both ways of spending our time together." She muttered while blushing and looking down at the floor.

"O-Oh Y-Yeah me too. I-I like spending time with you. Period." Bastion admitted also blushing. Angel looked up with a small grin on her face, she then got onto her tip toes and chastely kissed his cheek. "I will see you tomorrow Bastion." She waved as he walked back to the Ra Yellow dorms.

"Y-Yeah. Tomorrow." He mumbled while touching his cheek and smiling goofily to himself as he walked dazedly in the direction of his campus.

**I hope it was ok, please give me your criticisms or praise or any tips you think I need, and if any one wants another little Drabble one-shot or chapter just let me know. Sorry if Bastion or Alexis Are a bit OC. Alright, bye, thanks for reading. ^_^**


End file.
